1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool connecting rod, and more particularly to a tool connecting rod which consists of two elements combined together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tool connecting rod has many disadvantages as follows:
First of all, the tool connecting rod consists of a barrel, a hexagonal connecting rod, and a slide cover. The slide cover is used for controlling the tool connecting rod to tighten or release a tool bit. The tool connecting rod is three-piece, i.e., it has too many elements so that the price of the tool connecting rod does not have any competitive advantage.
Secondly, the three piece tool connecting rod has too many elements so as to affect its assembling rate and production capacity.
Thirdly, the conventional tool connecting rod has the slide cover, so that it is too wide to go into a narrowing space. Even if the tool connecting rod goes in the narrowing space, an outer surface of the slide cover rubs with objects easily so as not to operate it smoothly.
Fourthly, the conventional tool connecting rod includes a steel ball for tightening the tool bit. The steel ball has an arc surface. A part of the arc surface is in contact with a vertical surface of the tool bit, so that the steel ball is not able to clamp the tool bit well. In other words, the tool bit can not be clamped by the ball stably. It will influence the torque of the connecting rod as users work with it.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.